The Teen Titan Christmas Special
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Teen Titan Christmas story and song parody!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans Christmas Special

By: RoxieDivine

Chapter1: The Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Titans Tower not a creature was stirring,

not even Beastboy who really needed to take a shower.  
>The stockings were hung by the Super Computer with care,<br>In hopes that St Nicholas would soon be there,

The Titians were nestled all snug in their beds,  
>While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.<br>With the Kitchen sink dripping from its tap,  
>They all settled down for a long winter's nap.<br>When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
>Robin sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.<br>Away to the Control room he flew like kid flash,  
>He tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.<p>

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
>Gave a glow of mid-day to objects below,<br>When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,  
>But a miniature sleigh, and tiny eight reindeer,<br>With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
>He knew in a moment that it must be St Nick.<br>More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
>And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!<br>"Now Dasher now, Dancer Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
>On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, on Donner and Blitzen!<p>

To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
>Now dash away! Dash away, Dash away all!"<br>As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
>When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.<br>So up to the top of the Tower the they flew,  
>With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too<br>And then, in a twinkling, Robin heard on the roof  
>The prancing and pawing of each little hoof<br>As he drew in his head, and was turning around,

Through an open window St Nicholas came with a bound.  
>He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,<br>And a bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
>And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.<br>His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!  
>His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!<br>His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
>And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.<br>The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
>And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.<br>He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
>That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!<br>He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
>And Robin laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!<br>A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
>Soon gave Robin to know he had nothing to dread.<p>

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
>And filled all the stockings, and then turned with a jerk.<br>And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
>And giving a nod, up the chimney he rosed!<br>He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
>And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.<br>But Robin heard him exclaim, 'as he drove out of sight,  
>"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The Christmas Party

Christmas,  
>It filled the air with a certain kind of cheer, one for which could not be ignored.<br>The Titan's Tower Christmas Party was the most popular gatherings of the holidays and every teen hero was without a doubt invited. Citizens from all over Jump City where also invited and every year every team of hero's were tasked with creating a parody Christmas carol staring themselves.

Titans East clamed Jingle bell rock

The other teen heroes grouped in teams of 4 and took on

We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
>Silver bells<br>And walking in a winter Wonderland

The Teen Titans took on a classic parody

Jingle Bells

Star Fire: Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh

Raven: O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way

Cyborg: Ha, Ha, Ha!

BeastBoy: Bells on bobtail ring making spirits bright  
>Robin: What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!<br>All: Oooooooh

Raven: Jingle Bells  
>Robin: Robin Smells<br>Beastboy: Beastboy Laid an Egg  
>Star Fire: Star Fire Screamed<br>Cyborg: as Cyborg's car lost a Wheel

Slade: And the bad guy got away

Slade presses the button on a detonator then made off with Stolen tech as the Control room blow up in a puff of smoke.

Robin: "OKAY! Who invited him?"

Every on looked at Terra who was stuffing nachos down her throat she smiled sheepishly

"Oops!"


End file.
